Stumble
by Nephron
Summary: A certain someone plunges back into young Near's life after he finally thinks he is free of his sick mind games. M for future chapters - rape, language, abuse, gore, yaoi
1. Monsters

Stumble - inspired by a dream :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters involved in this story ¬_¬

Note: Near, Matt, Mello and L are all in the same house at the start of the story, they kinda live together ? XD Dreams are weird.

Age - Near: 13 Mello: 16 Matt :19 L: 25 xD

-----

L was heading out for work late at night and the last thing he wanted was 3 kids running around refusing to go to bed. Near was constantly following L telling him about his scary nightmares from the last couple of days but L didn't seem to take much notice.

Mello was sitting beside Matt eating chocolate and watching him play Guitar Hero like he always does. Day in day out - L didn't care much about Matt since hes been doing this routine his whole life basically.

"A-a-and then some guy chased me with a knife!" Squealed the nervous pre-teen. "In the end he got me, just like all my other nightmares!" L couldn't react any other way except from roll his eyes and pretend to care.

"Okay Near, tell you what. I'll tuck you in tonight and then you will go to sleep?" L kneeled down in front of Near so their eyes were in line with each other. The little albino quickly nodded as if he had fulfilled his goal. L let out a relieved sigh.

It didn't go unnoticed.

"Something wrong L?" Piped up the white haired boy. L shook his head. "Check the bathroom for me?" L looked puzzled.

"What? Why the bathroom?"

"All my nightmares tend to happen from in our bathroom." Near turned his head away slowly in embarrassment. "There is something creepy about it..."

And it was. The pale blue going grey tiled walls that covered every inch of the room. The bathroom was abnormally large giving space that wasn't needed. The toilet looked isolated as it was thrown into one of the corners that seemed to stretch for miles.

The shower was grey and in need of a good clean and the sink was stained with dried in toothpaste as it was only used for this. Not one of the males cared. There was a constant dripping from one of the taps which chilled Near to the spine with every splash.

After thinking about the sight of the bathroom L was interrupted with his images by a loud "_FUCK!_" from Matt. L only could guess that the reason was because of his games. He didn't care. He was surprised the Matt and Near hadn't picked it up by now since he said it constantly.

The clock caught L's eyes. He was late. He cursed under his breath.

"Matt, Mello! Bed !" After they responded L continued his talk with Near and studied the boys face which seemed to be filled with fear. If it really meant that much to him L figured he should check.

"Okay Near." L scooped up Near in his arms and carried him off to his bed tucking him in gently and exiting the room saying his final goodbyes, telling him he'd see him in the morning.

"Remember to check the bathroom L..." Near's faint voice brought L back down to earth as he rushed to the door he pretended to check the bathroom for the so called "monsters."

As he opened the door he called to Near telling him that it was all clear, the little boy felt reassured and slowly felt himself drift off into sleep as L locked the door and headed for his work. Surprisingly the redhead and the blonde went to sleep as well.

As the night went by Near hadn't woken up with any piercing screams that interrupts the nights silence but he had no dreams at all and when morning had come he was extremely pleased.

The boys knew that they would have to get up themselves for L would not be home. Obviously it was because of his work still and the boys hated it but they didn't have a say and had to put up with it.

All the boys finally managed to rise out of their beds walking around like mindless zombies due to getting up early. They all met up in the kitchen and made themselves breakfast. When they had finished they went back to their rooms for another 10 minute nap.

Near looked at the walls as he heard the red and blonde making their way to the bathroom. The dripping sound of the tap was echoing in Nears mind making him shiver.

Near went to follow the boys as he hated going in their alone but he had already been beaten to it and as he was about to turn to step into the blue tiled room the first thing that caught his eyes were the gaping faces of Matt and Mello staring at something Near couldn't see from his position in the hallway.

Something was definitely different. There was a cold and bone-chilling feeling in the air the instant he saw the two teens.

Near couldn't move. To make matters worse Matt and Mello looked as if they had been petrified. Their faces frozen in sheer horror. Neither one of them blinked. Near was beginning to panic. He could feel his frail body shaking. Shaking until it became violent.

Why wasn't L here! The very moment he feared and needed him most he was gone! Near felt as if his nightmares were becoming a reality. But that was impossible. His nightmares were about monsters and he didn't believe them to exist.

Near peeked his eye through the slot around the door frame and his eyes were instantly caught with lots of red....and black.

Matt and Mello still looked the same.

It's like they will forever stay like that.

They looked like stone. All colour sucked out from their face.

Minutes had clearly passed now and curiosity was getting the better of Near.

He plucked up the courage to step into the room and averted his eyes from the bloodstained window - which already instantly struck even more fear into his veins - then turned his head to face whatever it was the two boys were staring at.

He regretted it.

So much.

His eyes were greeted with 2 dark and bloodstained bodies. One of which was most definitely dead.

Near felt himself being turned to stone.

_Petrified._

He most certainly was.

The darker figure moved. Its hair was matted with the crimson liquid. Its clothes too. A slight nudge was delivered to the other body and it received it by plunging onto the cold tiled floor. The three boys watched in terror as the body hit the floor with a thud. Its mutilated face being exposed to the boys eyes.

The victim was unrecognisable. The face was butchered. You couldn't make out if it was male or female.

Matt blinked.

He looked up.

"...Who the _fuck _are you?"

Near's and Mello's head looked up and met the eyes of the dark figure.

Near felt his heart plunge into the abyss.

_Drip._

_Drip.._

_Drip..._

_------_

_A/N : _Well first part to the story... kinda exciting ! xD my first story people so please be gentle ? XD R&R 3 Next chapter coming soon :D


	2. Black Meets White

When the figure pulled itself out from a shield of a material of some sort the 3 gazing pairs of eyes were welcomed with a quiet terrifying chuckle.  
_  
Drip  
_ _Drip  
_ _Drip_

Near could still hear it.

Blood was dripping from the black locks of the murderer. Dripping in time with the sink. The boy with the snow coloured hair recognised this person. After Matt asked his question, he didn't get a reply. Mello was just blankly staring at him. You could tell this thing was male now. Near knew it for sure. A small puddle of blood was forming round the ankles of the murderer. His head hanging low. Refusing to reveal his face. It was becoming too much for the pre-teen. He could see Matt's lips moving but heard no sound. He felt as though everything was disintegrating before his eyes but leaving him with the dead body as a reminder of what was happening.

_Please L, please....please...._He was beginning to beg.

Eyes jolting across the blood stained floor randomly catching a glimpse of the corpse, the puddle of blood and the feet of the murderer. Memories were flooding back to Near, from his time in Wammy's House. Memories that he wished he would just forget. Even if he could forget them he would forever carry the damage done to him. He couldn't erase it. No one could.  
Not even L.

Near was out of the present and his mind back in the past. Reliving the chilling moments when he was attacked.  
Constantly.

_ It was a normal day. Everyone acting the same, like always Near would be alone playing with his toys then solving some sort of puzzle that seemed to put off all the other children at Wammy's. Like every other day, the tyrant Mello was beating the shit out of any kid for no reason at all. Many people were fearful of him. Who wouldn't be? He went around bashing people's heads in for things such as looking at him. Many dopey girls admired him. From a distance._

_Mello would hit a girl. Many had witnessed it. The shrieking screams bursting from the quivering lips of the fragile young brunette. She was being beaten with any objects Mello could get his hands on. Clocks, books, the odd phone, chairs, coat hangers. __They all came crashing down onto the petite figure. Shaking in fear, curled up into a ball trying her best to protect her most vulnerable parts, she was bleeding from her side and her hands looked bruised from trying to fend off any incoming painful objects._ _Did Mello care? No. Was anyone going to stop him? No. The blonde was enjoying this, eyeing her up like a piece of dirt. He enjoyed seeing people being hurt and begging for mercy. It made him feel superior. __The boy in leather reached over to pick up another book that in seconds would come slamming down onto another part of the partially beaten, screaming, young, quivering, bleeding girl.  
_ _She begged for mercy._ _"Please! Stop! I-I can't take this! Plea-" She was interrupted by her own scream bursting out from her tightly closed lips keeping her eyes firmly shut avoiding the cold and chilling stare of the chocolate addict._

_"Haha, pathetic." He dropped the litter from the wrapping of a chocolate bar onto the girl and left her lying there in the corner._

_Over 10 pairs of eyes had witnessed this attack and not one of the owners of the eyes said a word. Some faces shocked, other faces laughing like the sadist attacker himself._ _The attack would go unnoticed from any of the carers at Wammy's because no one would tell. Everyone knew the consequence and obviously Mello delivered it._

_Near still sat in his room solving many more puzzles, keeping himself to himself. He gazed out the window watching the branches of the trees sway in the gentle breeze. All of this sounded lovely but it clearly wasn't when you were in a situation like any other orphan at Wammy's._

_Knock knock knock._

_Near's head swiftly turned round to focus his eyes on the door that had received the 3 hits._ _L walked in having his usual posture. Hunched back, hands in pockets and bare feet shuffling across the wooden floor._

_"Oh, hey L."_

L raised his head to look up at the boy and locked the door at the same time. _"I need to talk to you in private about something. I must avoid letting anyone interrupt hence the lock." His monotone voice filled the room of its usual quietness._ _L approached the white bundle that was sitting on the floor with a jigsaw laid out before him. L's hand gripped around Near's arm and lifted him to his feet._

L's eyes were drawn to the window then hurriedly rushed over to draw the curtains over the transparent shining glass. _Near looked quite startled by L's odd actions. To kill time the young sheep like boy looked around his room, taking time to run his eyes over every part of the walls and floors. L was rustling about with something in his pocket with one hand while still keeping a firm grip on Near's arm._ _He locked his eyes on what ever L's hand was doing noting that the raven haired man's face seemed to be getting impatient. Near randomly looked at the light for a while eventually becoming blinded from the white beam in his eyes._

_"Ahh...here we go. Put your arms out Near." He obeyed. A long piece of rope was pulled out of L's pocket clear of any loops or knots._

Near guessed that he was ridding it of them when he was fumbling around in his pocket. _L wrapped the wirey, sand coloured rope around his wrists. It hurt. He tied it tight. He could feel the pulsating in his wrists making him wince at every beat._

_"I don't get this L." Still wincing. He was answered with a quiet laugh._

_"Just relax and co operate otherwise I will make this harder than it has to be."_

Near was pushed onto his bed, beginning to feel uncomfortable. L climbed onto the bed, crawling over Near with his arms and legs at either side of him. _L lowered his head down to Near's face looking him in the eyes and giving him a devilish smirk._

_"Y-you...you're not L!"  
His chest was heaving, panting, rapidly feeling sheer terror at the sight of the crimson red eyes._  
_"Haha, took you long enough to notice and he won't be coming back for quite a bit. Giving me plenty of time to have my fun with you." He sneered._  
_"No. Please don't! I-I'll do anything just please don't hurt me!"_  
_"Anything?" Near kept his face blank but yet it indicated yes. "Fine, I want you to...just lay here and let me have my fun. Also, there is no point in putting up a fight."  
Near knew this. He could easily overpower him, Near's small and fragile frame couldn't fight against his._

_"What are you going to do to me?!"  
__"You'll see, although I am pretty sure you already have an idea."_ _He did and even though this L look alike told him not to put up a fight he sort of struggled when he felt a hand slide up his top. Squeals escaped Nears lips as the man dug his sharp nails into Near's flesh for punishment._  
_"I told you not to fight back." He pulled out a knife and Near watched as the tip of the sharp metal glistened when light from somewhere reflected against it. The man with the red eyes noticed fear flooding his face. "Oh! Don't worry, hah, I'm not going to stab you. Not just yet."_

_**What!? "Not just yet?!"**_

_"Let me introduce myself before I continue. You can call me B or Beyond. Either one of the two because I want to hear you say my name in pain and pleasure." A devious smile was being painted on B's face as Near's eyes widened at the last 9 words. "You don't need to introduce yourself though, I know all about you."_

_What was this guy? Some kind of crazy stalker?! He had never seen or heard of him before, how hadn't anyone noticed?! And why me?!_

_He gulped. B brought the knife down to the fabrics of Near's cotton white shirt and ripped it to pieces obviously not wasting any time with the buttons. As his shirt was pulled off Near was left feeling partly exposed then he turned his head to the side and tightly shut his eyes._

_"What's this?" Questioned B. "Scared?" Near maintained his position. "I can't have you looking like that, I won't be able to see your pretty face!" B pouted and spoke in a childish mocking voice that would make anyone cringe from comparing his looks to his actual face._ _"I think I will just adjust you myself. I don't like the position you fell into..." A pair of hands grabbed Near's waist and hoisted him up further to the top of the bed so his back was pressing again the headboard._ _"Are you going to struggle again or do I have to restrain you?" B asked while sliding his hand up Near's bare chest. "Hmm?" He was waiting for an answer. "I'll restrain you for good measure then. Your not co operating."_

_B pulled out another piece of rope and attached to to Near's already aching wrists from the rubbing caused by the knot. Once B had tied one end to his wrists he began tying the other end round one of the bedposts. __"I trust you wont kick? Wouldn't matter anyway." B climbed on top of Near while his hands continued to rub and caress his chest and stomach._

_"Look at me." __No response._

_"Near. Look at me now."_

_..._ _**Punch.**_

_"Ahhhhh!!!! Please! I'm sorry!"_

A purple mark began to appear on his cheek at the area where he had been forcefully hit. Near tilted his head back letting it rest on the wooden headboard and began to breath deeply, like a sigh. _B was eyeing up the bruise and leaned over to lick and bite at the purple area of skin. Near was letting out soft mewls as he felt B break the skin and sucking out the blood like some crazy vampire wannabe._

_"Ny-eh stop...It hurts...please...B...sto-" B was sliding down his body, moving away from his cheek and down to his neck, sucking and nipping at a certain spot and yet again breaking the skin. He watched as the blood slowly burst out of the cut and began to travel down his neck._

_"No Near. I don't think I will."_

_-------_

_Oooooooooo Sorry for not updating, thought the story was epic fail! xO_

Review = I continue x]


End file.
